Jade's Life Story
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Jade's life story from the age of 5 years old. It for sure hasn't been easy. Bade relationship. Cade friendship. Jade/Damon friendship-sibling-ship.


_**Jade's Life Story  
**_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Victorious**_  
_

_Jadelyn West is five years old.  
Daddy leaves for work.  
He doesn't come back until early morning._

_He says he's going on a business trip.  
He misses Christmas._

_It's Valentine's Day.  
He isn't home.  
He doesn't send his mommy anything.  
Not even a call._

_Mommy has taken up drinking.  
With struggling to take care of Jadelyn, she stays home alone most days.  
She is still only five._

_Daddy is still not home.  
Mommy is out at a bar.  
Jadelyn is home unsupervised, sitting alone in her room._

_Jadelyn is seven.  
She meets Caterina.  
Daddy still isn't home.  
Mommy is still at the bar.  
Jadelyn has sleepovers with Caterina._

_Daddy and Mommy are both home.  
Jadelyn covers her ears to block the shouting.  
She hears something about a divorce.  
Then she hears a door slam._

_Mommy gets custody.  
Mommy drinks more often.  
Jadelyn only sees her once a week at most.  
Jadelyn stays with Caterina._

_Jadelyn is twelve.  
She changes her name.  
She's Jade now._

_Jade gets a piercing.  
Her mommy disapproves.  
For the first time, she slaps her._

_Jade goes to Caterina's house.  
Caterina changes her name to Cat.  
Like the animal._

_Jade goes and buys coloured streaks for her hair.  
Her mommy disapproves again.  
She slaps her again.  
Then it becomes a normal thing._

_Jade changes her wardrobe to all black.  
She stops letting anyone in.  
She keeps Cat beside her._

_Jade is thirteen.  
She hears about Hollywood Arts.  
She and Cat set up an audition for next year._

_Jade and Cat talk in Jade's bedroom one day.  
The phone rings.  
There has been an accident._

_Jade's mommy has died in a car accident.  
Jade doesn't know why, but she misses her.  
A little._

_Full custody goes to her daddy and his new wife.  
Jade calls her step-witch.  
Her daddy slaps her.  
So does the step-witch._

_Step-witch has a baby boy.  
They name him Damon West.  
Jade takes care of him._

_Jade is fourteen.  
Her and Cat's audition comes closer.  
Daddy wants to cancel the audition.  
He tells her not to go.  
She disobeys him._

_Jade gets into Hollywood Arts.  
The abuse gets more violent.  
Jade gets grounded.  
But she's still allowed to attend._

_Jade and Cat attend Hollywood Arts for the first time.  
They meet Robbie, Andre and Beck.  
Beck stands out to Jade._

_Beck asks her out a week later.  
She refuses.  
Jade doesn't want to get her heartbroken._

_Beck asks her out again.  
She once again refuses.  
This time because she's taking care of Damon.  
Again._

_Beck asks her out 10 more times.  
She refuses 10 more times.  
He makes a plan._

_He asks out a preppy cheerleader.  
Jade gets jealous.  
She goes to the park.  
Where the date is held._

_Jade pushes the preppy cheerleader into the lake.  
Beck finds it attractive.  
They make out in front of her._

_Jade spends lots of time with Beck.  
She tries not to fall in love.  
When she starts to fall in love, she spends more time with Cat._

_Beck falls in love with Jade.  
He realizes Jade is holding back.  
He pulls her into the janitor's closet one time.  
And he tells her he loves her.  
Then she runs away._

_A week later, they hang out in Beck's new RV.  
Beck tells her again that he loves her.  
Jade runs away again._

_A month later Beck and Jade are on a date.  
They go to the park.  
He tells her he loves her.  
Jade runs away.  
This time he runs after her._

_He catches up with her when she gets to her house.  
He jokes that she's a fast runner.  
Jade tries not to look at him in the eyes.  
He tilts her forehead and kisses her.  
Then says he loves her.  
He's afraid she'll run inside.  
This time she says "I love you, too."_

_He smiles and pulls her in for another kiss.  
When the door opens.  
And Jade's daddy yanks her inside.  
Beck is confused at first.  
Then he hears screaming.  
And peers inside a window._

_Beck watches as her daddy screams at her.  
Then daddy slaps her and Beck is shocked.  
Then the step-witch joins in.  
Then Jade is banished to her room.  
Not after she's yelled at to take care of her one year old brother._

_Beck sees her the next day at school.  
She fakes a smile like everything is okay.  
He knows everything isn't.  
He takes her into the janitor's closet where he confesses what he saw.  
She breaks down in his arms._

_Jade is fifteen.  
On her birthday, she gets a slap.  
Her daddy yells at her to get out, that night._

_Jade wants to take Damon.  
She's about to.  
When daddy says, "leave my child. Leave the child I love."_

_Jade leaves and goes to Beck's RV.  
He takes her in his arms.  
He tells her he loves her._

_Jade falls asleep with him.  
The next morning, he's gone.  
She freaks out, before moments later he comes in with two coffees._

_Jade makes him promise to never leave her.  
He promises her.  
Then he pulls out a box.  
She opens it and reveals a promise necklace.  
It's the best present she's ever gotten.  
She never takes off the necklace._

_Months later, Tori Vega comes.  
Jade's world comes crashing down.  
Beck was her world.  
Beck kissing Tori makes her eyes burn._

_That night Jade and Beck have their first big fight.  
She screams at him.  
She doesn't talk to him or see him for days.  
Until he apologizes._

_Fights come more often then.  
It seems to happen every day with him.  
But they can't fall out of love with each other._

_One night dad invites his drunk friends over.  
Jade escapes with Damon.  
She goes to Beck's RV and they take care of him all night.  
Like a little family._

_Jade is sixteen.  
She's convinced Tori is copying her hair.  
She dyes her hair black.  
Her daddy hates it.  
He punches and kicks her._

_Jade spends more time with Beck.  
She brings Damon occasionally.  
Soon he starts cancelling their plans.  
To hang out with the boys.  
Which Jade is fine with.  
She gets mad when he cancels their plans to help Tori._

_Jade can feel them drifting away from each other.  
They fight way more often.  
It seems like that's all they do when they're together.  
Jade's heart breaks when they fight._

_Jade counts to ten.  
Beck doesn't open the door.  
Jade and Beck are officially over._

_Jade has no one to run to when her daddy is drunk.  
Or when she's alone.  
When her and Damon need to just get out of the house._

_The abuse gets worse since she's barley out of the house anymore.  
She actually wants mommy back now._

_She's crumbling down.  
She starts to cut.  
Not enough for her to die.  
Because she's still here for her brother._

_Cat and Jade become close again.  
Soon she goes over to Cat's to escape.  
Then she brings Damon.  
Cat is more then happy to have Jade._

_Jade auditions for the Platinum Music Awards.  
Of course, Tori gets it.  
Then she starts acting weird._

_Tori gets fired from her big chance.  
Jade gets offered.  
Of course, Beck says "no way"  
As if she would refuse this opportunity.  
"Absolutely." She says._

_Jade hates this.  
She can't perform her own song.  
She can't dress how she would like to.  
Then she looks at the video camera that Cat left on.  
And her heart breaks._

_Beck leans in to kiss Tori.  
Tori refuses to kiss him. Why?  
Because she can't hurt a friend.  
Jade._

_Jade feels guilty.  
So when Tori comes to congratulate her, she jumps at the chance.  
She helps Tori Vega sing at the Platinum Music Awards._

_She sits down beside Beck as she watches Tori perform.  
Beck is impressed and smiles at her.  
Jade smiles back._

_Jade is seventeen.  
Beck spots her out with Damon.  
They're outside a ice cream shop.  
Almost four year old Damon asks, "Jade, can we get ice cream?"  
Jade hates disappointing him, but she shakes her head and says, "I don't have money."  
Beck stops watching them and approaches them with a smile.  
"I'll pay." Is what he says to them._

_Beck drives them home.  
It's an awkward silence.  
When they get out, Jade purses her lips and looks at Beck.  
Finally she says, "thanks."  
He smiles as they walk inside._

_It's senior year.  
Jade's wardrobe slightly changes.  
She dresses more revealing._

_Jade misses Beck more since senior year.  
She won't be able to see him at all after this.  
They're broken up and going to college._

_Jade meets Beck's friend, Moose.  
He's no Beck to her, but he's decent.  
And she needs to move on.  
So she makes sure to get him._

_Jade "runs out of gas" with Moose in her car.  
Then she makes out with him.  
So Moose goes home with a big smile on his face.  
When Beck asks what's up and Moose answers, it earns Beck to get a new feeling.  
Jealousy.  
He pretends to not care.  
But he does._

_The Full Moon Jam is coming up.  
Beck wants to ask out Meredith.  
Jade pretends she doesn't care.  
Only because she knows she'll win him back that night._

_Jade sings to him, a song she wrote.  
She stayed up late writing it and she's very impressed with it.  
After Andre announces her on stage, she sings.  
She makes sure to make eye contact with Beck._

_When Jade finishes her song, she scans the crowd, but there is no sign for Beck.  
She feels her heart sink as she can't find him.  
Then Beck walks on stage.  
"I missed you." He says to her.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" she challenges.  
Then she meets his lips.  
She's missed those lips so much._

_Graduation is creeping up on them.  
The upside is that Jade gets away from her parents.  
There are downsides, though.  
The possibility of leaving Beck, Cat and Damon._

_Beck has already got acceptance letters from multiple colleges.  
So has Jade.  
Some interest them, some don't.  
Julliard is the college they both want to attend.  
They both audition.  
Beck gets in.  
Jade does not._

_Beck tells her about his acceptance.  
Jade says she hasn't gotten her letter yet.  
She goes to Cat for advice.  
All Cat could say was, "you have to tell Beck."_

_She tells Beck next week.  
Beck confidentially says, "I'm not going without you."  
Jade sighs, but finally says, "I want you to go, Beck."  
"Maybe we can make a long distance relationship?"  
"I don't think we can."  
"But we just got back together!"_

_They decide to stay together until he has to leave.  
Jade spends as much time with Beck as possible.  
Because she knows she'll have to leave him soon._

_Jade auditions for a movie, unexpectedly.  
Beck has set it up for her.  
He forces her into the audition room.  
And her audition goes great._

_She gets the lead role and starts filming right after Beck leaves.  
She thinks things are turning up for her._

_Graduation comes soon.  
Her parents don't come.  
Damon comes with Jade and Beck's mom offers to watch him.  
Soon, Jade and Beck are graduated._

_Jade meets up with Cat afterwards.  
Cat collapses in tears and Jade pulls her in for a hug.  
"I'm going to miss you, Jade!" she cries.  
Jade whispers, "I'll miss you, too."_

_Jade is eighteen.  
Cat leaves to start a babysitting program.  
Jade is upset and Beck tries to comfort her.  
But he knows he can't comfort her forever.  
Jade knows that, too._

_Beck leaves during the end of August.  
There is a lot of tears from the both of them.  
"I love you, Jade." Beck says.  
"I love you, too." Jade says.  
Then Beck leaves._

_Jade leaves to shoot her movie in a week.  
The abusing doesn't stop because she's leaving, but it's toned down.  
She kneels down to Damon, running a hand through his hair.  
"I'll miss you, Damon."  
"I'll miss you, too, Jade."_

_Jade is twenty two.  
She hasn't seen Beck since he left for Julliard.  
She's kept in contact with Cat.  
She visits Damon, but never stays in the house and takes him out.  
She's a famous actress and moved out after her movie was a huge success.  
Jade gets offered a new role in a movie.  
She accepts, then finds out who her male lead is.  
Beck Oliver is the male lead._

_When Jade sees Beck, there isn't a brighter smile in the world.  
Beck rushes up to her and hugs her.  
It takes a while, but Jade hugs him back.  
"I missed you so much, Jade. I never stopped loving you." Beck whispers.  
Jade doesn't say a word._

_Jade and Beck don't get back together right away.  
Jade refuses when he asks her.  
When he asks why, she says that it's been five years and that things can change.  
While Beck and Jade film the movie, Beck is making sure to win her back._

_When the kissing scene comes along, Beck makes sure to kiss her with all the passion he could.  
Jade is surprised, but kisses him back with same passion.  
When the director calls back, they don't stop kissing.  
With no words, they're back together._

_Jade is twenty four.  
She's out visiting Cat when she gets a phone call.  
It's Beck and he says that he made a reservation at 7 at a fancy restaurant.  
Then he hangs up._

_At 7, Jade shows up and is ushered to her table.  
Their Beck is waiting for her.  
He greets her with a kiss and they sit down.  
After a half hour, Beck goes beside her chair.  
Then gets down on one knee._

_Jade is happy.  
For once in her life she has her happy ending.  
A wife to Beck Oliver.  
A mother to Taya & Zachery Oliver.  
A god mother to Tina Valentine-Shapiro.  
A sister and now roommate to Damon West.  
Jade finally got her happy ending._

**A/N This took me 3 hours to make. I think it turned out decent. What do you all think?**


End file.
